


so take it easy on me

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [294]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Creampie, F/M, Nipple Play, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Sayu makes it all too obvious, and Matsuda definitely just has her best interests at heart.
Relationships: Matsuda Touta/Yagami Sayu
Series: Commissions [294]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	so take it easy on me

**Author's Note:**

> pre-skip

Sayu is just fourteen. Sayu is the daughter of his boss. Sayu is almost definitely just coming onto him because she thinks a nice, reliable- and, admittedly, kind of a loser- guy like Touta would be the easiest target for something like this. It is pretty obvious that she wants to seem more mature, probably to her friends at school, and just wants to be able to brag about getting with someone older. It does not matter what, when it comes to women his own age, Touta does not have much luck. As long as he is older, he fits the bill, and is exactly what Sayu is looking for.

He also knows that, even if it were genuine, even if she really did like him and want to get closer to him, that he would still need to turn her down. As someone who works with her father, hell, as someone who is _friends_ with her father, and as somehow who is supposed to uphold and enforce the law, he needs to have the moral strength to turn down her advances. He _should_ have that moral strength, regardless of who he is who she is, because that is just part of being a decent guy.

And yet, when Sayu gives him those eyes and tries to get closer to him, tries to flatter him and tries to flirt in what must be the way all junior high girls are doing it right now, he keeps thinking about how glad he is that she is trying something like this with _him_ , rather than some stranger she hardly knows. It is far better that she put the moves on someone who will not fall for it, someone strong enough to continue to push her away, no matter how cute she may be.

Because she is very cute, and he knows for a fact that, if she tried this on most guys, even guys his age, they might not be able to resist. And if that were to happen, then who knows how badly they may treat her? She would definitely be in over her head with most older guys, and they would hurt her and take advantage of her, and it hurts him to even imagine something like that happening to Sayu.

While she is still determined to win him over, it occurs to him that that could still happen. If he does not give her what she wants, there is nothing stopping her from setting her sights on a new target. Once she figures out that he is not going to give in, no matter how hard she may try, she is probably going to give up, and who knows what sort of scumbag she might go after next? All the horrible things he has imagined could still come true, and it would be because she lost interest in him.

Touta is often called naive, but in this case, he does not think that he is. He knows that even if he got her to promise him that she would stop flirting with older men, that it would mean nothing. As soon as she is out of sight, she will do whatever she pleases, because she is in junior high, and she is probably trying to outshine a friend with a college boyfriend, or something to that extent. If she is not hitting on him, she will find someone else, and that someone else might take advantage of her, and he would do anything to keep that from happening.

And if that anything really has to involve sleeping with her and giving her just what she wants, then maybe it will be worth the moral failing on his part, if it means that he can save her from a much worse fate. At least he will take care of her and try and make sure that it feels good for her, and never push her beyond what she can take, and if she ever asks him to stop, he will definitely stop. Even if he shouldn’t entertain the idea, much less go through with it, he can at least rest easy knowing who she is doing those things with, rather than worrying about how she might be endangering her life right that second.

Maybe all of this might be an excuse, because she has been wearing him down so much. It could very well be an excuse because she _is_ cute, and it has been such a long time since anyone has shown any interest in him, and he often finds himself lonely. So lonely that a junior high girl starts to look appealing to him, and so lonely that he will do what he can to justify taking advantage of this situation, and spinning it as a good thing.

But at least he knows he will never do anything to intentionally hurt her.

~X~

“And you really, _really_ can’t tell anyone about this,” he tells her, for what could be the hundredth time, prompting Sayu to roll her eyes.

“I’m really not as stupid as you think I am, Matsuda,” she replies, and there is something off about doing this with someone who does not even use his first name, but when he offered, she said that it would sound too weird, and he is inclined to agree with her. Besides, it might lead to questions, if she were to get too used to it, and slip up and call him by it while around her father.

He is still trying not to think about how he may be risking his life by even doing this with her. Something tells him that her father would not at all see this as a noble sacrifice to save her from the other terrible men in the world, and would, in fact, think that Touta was just as terrible as anyone else she could have slept with, or even worse, for betraying his trust. All of that is better off forgotten, before he loses his nerve again.

Sayu does not actually have much of an idea about what she’s doing, so he tells her to leave it all to him, that he can make sure that everything is just right. She just shows how naive she is with how little she knows about it, and that is another thing that he does not want to have to think of when he is trying to forget just how wrong all of this is. Instead, he wants to put all of his focus into making it good for her.

Even knowing that she has nothing to compare it to, that just makes it seem like even more of a reason to give his all, to make sure that her first time is as good as it can possibly be. Just another way to try and make up for what a scummy thing he is definitely doing, all while acting as if he is protecting her from the _real_ scumbags of the world. She has no qualms about stripping down for him, which is more than he can say for himself, but he does his best to seem less nervous, since he is the adult in the situation, and at least needs to try and pretend like he has a handle on things.

Sayu lays back for him, looking at him with such an inviting look on her face that it is almost hard to believe that she has never done this before, because she sure knows how to look at him, how to make him swallow hard as he reminds himself that none of this is supposed to be about him. He leans over her, pressing his lips to one of her small breasts- still developing, so _young_ \- and rolls his tongue over her nipple, making her squirm and whimper. If she likes it, then he can keep doing it for her, never moving his mouth even once he has started fingering her, wanting to feel how wet she is, to make sure that she is ready for him.

Even when he thinks that he is good to go ahead with it, he keeps this up, not minding to stay stuck in foreplay all night, if that is what it takes. Her moans are so cute, everything about her is so cute, and he wants her so badly that it hurts. He never stood a chance of resisting her, not from the start, and every excuse he has made to get this far is just that. Whatever it took to justify letting himself cave, because Sayu is cute, and he is too lonely to say no to someone like that, no matter who she may be related to.

Finally, he can’t take it anymore, not with the way she is whimpering and moaning and begging him for more, begging him, “Please, please fuck me,” in a voice that sounds so genuine, not at all like she is putting on an act to try and seem more mature. Up until now, it has felt like she just wants this to prove a point to someone, but now that he has actually starting doing things for her, it seems like he has made her really want it, and she is wet enough to convince him of that.

The worst part is that she has convinced him not to wear anything while he fucks her, making him promise, because she claims she wants to be able to feel it better. Touta knows how bad of an idea that is, and yet follows along with what she says, convincing himself that he will be able to pull out, and that she really does deserve whatever she wants for her first time. Instead, he should have taken it as an opportunity to tell her how important being safe is, no matter what anyone might tell her, but instead, he proves himself to be the most irresponsible man alive.

Inconsiderate, irresponsible, and downright scummy. Yet none of that is enough to stop him from going for it, from getting on top of her and resting a hand against her face, cradling her cheek in his hand for a brief, tender moment, before pushing forward, slowly working himself inside of her. She’s tight, like he expected, and she goes tense as she gets nervous, needing him to take things agonizingly slowly so that she is able to relax and take more, but he does everything that he can to keep things going at the pace she wants, waiting for what feels like years once he is completely inside of her, waiting for her to let him know it is okay to start moving.

But once he has started thrusting into her, he can’t stop, and Sayu does not want him to. She wraps her legs tightly around him to keep him there, pounding into her, as she screams for him, so cute and so perfect, and everything that he could ever want. She is way too young for him and definitely not ready for any of this, and he doesn’t care, because she is the one he wants, and he would keep doing this forever if she would let him. He is so glad he did not let her squander her first time on anyone else, that he is the only one who will ever get to know what this feels like.

She comes so suddenly that it catches him off guard, and it feels so good, and it has been such a long time for him, that even if she weren’t practically holding him against her with her legs, he still would not have been able to pull out in time. Sayu just keeps screaming in ecstasy while he gives into his own climax, moaning as he comes inside of her, going immediately still as soon as he is able to register what it is that he has done to her. And yet she still has not let go of him, even now that she must have realized that he didn’t pull out.

If anything, she seems happy about it, and for the first time, he begins to wonder just what, exactly, he has gotten himself into.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
